


What Happened On The Enterprise

by EverythingGeeky



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navigator Emma Parker is on board the USS Enterprise, as a new crewmember, Jim Kirk is constantly hovering over her making sure she is completing her duties. One day after shift in the rec room, he convinces her to follow him back to his room, and thats only the beginning of forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

*Pop, bang*  
The noises were deafening, and trouble was stirring. Crewmembers ran all over the Enterprise to move to rescue and battle stations. But not Jess. Jess stayed, took control of the Helm and saved herself and the captain. As she plotted the collision course, the captain’s voice resonated in here ears ‘’DON’T plot the collision course!’’ Jim Kirk yelled after her, running into the pod with his wife-to-be, also Leonard McCoy, and Sulu. The rescue pods were discharged to Starbase and we heard no sign of Jess. As we waited for the much expected, tragic news, the two beep beeps were heard. 

‘’JESSI?!?’’  
‘’What?!?’’  
‘’Are you okay?!!?’’  
‘’Yes! I’m fine!!!’’  
‘’Thank God.’’

That day was the beginning of our new life. The beginning of something great, and something refreshing.

Oh yeah, the captain’s wife-to-be, that’s me.


	2. Chapter Two

Emma Parker. That’s me, the Captain’s future wife, and the one who’s pregnant with his child. Now on break, after the ship was destroyed, we lived at our old home from the academy. 

‘‘Extended Shore Leave’’ that’s what we called it. The first night was spent with passionate lovemaking, and deep, restful sleep. 

Waking up the next morning, I threw on a pair of jeans and one of my old tees. I move out of the bathroom to the kitchen, to meet my sleepy fiancée dressed in track warm-ups and an old ‘’Starfleet academy’’ t-shirt. 

‘’Hey babe.’’ I say leaning up to give Jim a quick kiss.  
‘’Morning’’ he says sleepily…

I fix myself a cup of coffee and lean against the counter looking out the window letting out a deep sigh. 

‘’What’s wrong babe?’’ Jim asked.  
‘’Nothing. It just feels so different to have a normal life.’’ I reply.  
‘’I understand.’’  
‘’Yeah...’’

Jim moves next to me, pulling me into a tight side hug. 

‘’What does my princess want to do today?’’  
‘’Your princess doesn’t know…’’  
‘’Are you okay?’’  
‘’Not really….’’ I reply  
‘’You want to talk about it?’’  
‘’Yeah…I guess.’’  
‘’Wanna go upstairs?’’  
‘’That’d be great.’’  
‘’Okay, then.’’  
I shortly follow him upstairs to our shared bedroom, carrying my coffee carefully upstairs. Reaching the bedroom, I climb into the queen sized bed and pull the covers over myself. Jim slips in beside me wrapping his arms around my waist. Smiling up into his deep blue eyes I sip at my coffee, eventually I say,

‘’What if you would have stayed, what if Jessi hadn’t plotted the collision course?’’  
‘’Well, slow down first of all.’’ He replies.  
‘’…Sorry….’’  
‘’Its alright, sweetheart.’’  
‘’Okay,’’  
‘’I would have been dead, everyone would have been dead honey, but luckily we’re all here thanks to Jessi’s bravery. That’s what they look for in captains these days…Bravery.’’ Jim said.  
‘’Yeah….’’ I agree.  
‘’I would have lost my best friend if she hadn’t taken the chance,’’ I continue.  
‘’And I would have lost my sister…’’  
I softly mutter a reply, the response barely audible.  
‘’Darling, if you need to talk, you can come to me…’’  
‘’I know…thanks..’’ I quietly say.  
‘’Anytime.’’  
‘’I have a question…’’  
‘’Yes…?’’  
‘’What about work…?’’ I say slowly trailing off at the end.  
‘’How about we both stay here…until Alex is all grown up, or old enough so you can handle him….’’  
‘’Okay…’’ I respond, slowly nodding in agreement.

I can remember the day that Jim and I met perfectly…It had been my first day on the job, 

Flashback

Shadowing Pavel Chekov hadn’t been my first choice, but it was the only option. Chekov was six years younger than I was, and fresh out of the academy. I had only been out of the academy for a year, finishing up last minute requirements and tests. Sulu and I formed a bond over those long 8 months of sitting at the Conn, focusing on his movements and taking quick notes. Shortly, after those months of training, I replaced him once the captain had moved him to engineering. After my first shift independently, I walked into the rec room, I sat down alone at one of the tables. Being twenty-three and completely naive I didn’t seem to notice the captains flirting. Sure, he has a reputation, but he was a figure of authority and I was merely an Ensign. His words shocked me, but they seemed kind in my times of loneliness.

‘’What is such a pretty, young girl doing here all alone after work?’’  
‘’Captain, I-‘’ I cut myself off. 

He then sat down next to me. Why he was here, and not on the bridge, I don’t know.

‘’Captain….What about your duties on the bridge?’’  
‘’Dear, my duties are also to make sure my crew is happy and functioning to the best of their abilities…’’  
‘’Captain, I was just fine here on my own.’’  
‘’You did not look like you were….and ease off the ‘’captain’’, this is the rec room.’’ He said with the normal suave that was Jim Kirk.

I could not think of a response, so I simply adverted my eyes from him and hoped my silence was enough of a response.

‘’What is your name, I know you’re new…’’  
‘’Its Emma….Emma Parker.’’  
‘’What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl….’’

Okay, too much. I simply stood up and excused myself. 

‘’Captain, if you’ll excuse me….’’  
Sickbay. Ill go to sickbay.  
‘’Wait, My quarters….tonight?’’ he said with a hopeful look on his face.  
‘’Captain, if this is your attempt to woo your new crewmember, I’m not listening to it…’’  
‘’Emma….’’  
‘’Save it, Kirk.’’

I then left without another word. I made my way to sickbay. Jessi was there assisting McCoy today, and hopefully I would not interrupt. Walking in the room I greeted my very best friend with a warm hug.

‘’Hey girlie.’’ Jessi said with a smile  
‘’Sup, cupcake!?’’ I replied.  
‘’Eh…the norm. How about you? How is life on the bridge?’’  
‘’Its pretty good….all those buttons though…it gets kinda lonely.’’  
‘’Yeah..’’ She said scribbling something down on a PADD.  
‘’So listen…’’ I said but then was cut off by the opening and closing of the med bay doors. 

‘’What Jim?!!?’’ Leonard said, walking over to him.  
I simply gave Jim a look like ‘’wtf?’’. 

‘’You….?!’’ Jim said.  
‘’Me.’’ I returned pointing at my chest.  
‘’Why are you here….?’’  
‘’Umm…best friend.’’ I replied pointing a finger to Jessi who was beside me.  
‘’Oh…best friend.’’ He said pointing to Leonard.  
‘’Oh.’’  
‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Did you guys…like meet or something…? You can like feel the awkward…’’ Jessi said.  
‘’Yeah…we had a bit of a run-in at the rec room….’’  
‘’Ah.’’ She replied.  
‘’Yeah…he started flirting with me.’’  
‘’Seriously dude?!’’ Bones questioned  
‘’Yeah…she’s hot.’’ Jim said, looking over to him  
‘’Oh my god….’’ I say.

‘’Look man, you can’t just go around hitting on every new female crewmember….’’  
‘’Who the hell says I can’t?!!?’’  
‘’Me.’’ I say sternly.  
‘’Emma, My quarters later…’’

I groan and roll my eyes, dismissing his comment. I don’t know what got into me that urged me to meet him that night…but I know one thing, that one night changed my entire life forever. We ended up talking, and once you get to know him, the chauvinistic, womanizer of a man, isn’t the real Jim Kirk. He cares about things that I myself wouldn’t normally care about. To put that night into simple terms, a friendship has now bloomed from nothing.


	3. Chapter Three

About 3 weeks later

Jim understood things about me that no one ever could. He brought out the worst, and the best in me. Jim was the captain; a figure of authority and that role, played a key part in his personality. And even though Starfleet frowned upon our relationship, we ignored them. Personal interactions between members of various ranks were viewed as racy, and often were kept secretive. Admiral Pike warned Kirk that if we were caught with anything, my duties would be revoked and I would also be sent back to earth. Forced to live on my own once again, and to go to a normal university. I enjoyed my job, and I considered it more like a lifestyle more than just exploring.

‘’Emma, you can’t seriously….’’ Sulu warned me one slow day at the conn.  
‘’I know, I know, its ridiculous and if Starfleet does anything Ill be booted off the ship…’’ I respond, rolling my eyes hearing the response I’ve heard a thousand times.  
‘’Emma, you’re like my best friend and I don’t know what I’d do without you on the slow days..’’  
‘’Thanks, Sulu.’’  
‘’Welcome.’’

I sigh and return my view to the screen in front of me. 

‘’Is anything wrong, Parker?’’ Kirk says to me  
‘’No, captain.’’  
‘’I don’t want any of my crew to be dysfunctional, do I need to send you down to med bay for an exam by Dr McCoy?’’  
‘’No, sir.’’ I say, turning around to face him.  
‘’Alright.’’

Ever since that one day since I told Jim about that one time Leonard and I had a…one-night stand…so to say. Things have been a little tense between us and he tends to do everything he can to annoy me or bring it up. It was just me in my teenage college days, everyone had them. 

One lonely night at some academy party about 2 years before shift*

 

A few shots later, and a failed attempt to study, I was shortly grinding on Leonard McCoy, the attractive, tall, brown haired man from the medical academy. Moving around the multiple bodies that stood around the crowded dorm, dancing and moving to the steady thump-thump of the music. I stumbled in front of the man, blushing looking up at his tall frame.

‘’Hello..’’ I smile up at him  
‘’Hello darling, what are you doing here…?’’  
‘’Eh.. ya know, anything for a drink and an excuse to not study..’’

He laughs a little bit at my response then nods and says

‘’I feel the same way..’’  
‘’yeah..’’ I was then pushed against him

He catches me, wrapping his arms around my waist holding me against him. My back is soon against his front. I then start moving along with the beat of the music. Swaying along against his firm body he whispers on my ear.

‘’How about we take this back to my room, and finish what’s been started alone.’’

I get chills from his husky, warm breath against the shell of my ear. I turn around and face him smirking and then I say,

‘’Let’s.’’

He reaches for my hand, holding it firmly, exiting the overcrowded dorm and walking back to his room. His roommate, Jim Kirk was out at another party. Once we have arrived, I reach for the other hand and turn him around to face me. I quickly kiss him on the lips grabbing for his shirt. He kisses back, and I slowly start pacing backward to one of the beds in the room. My calves hit the bed, and Leonard slowly lowers me down onto it. Kissing me passionately I start shedding off his jacket. Finally getting it off, I run my hands up under his shirt feeling his smooth skin. He nips at my lip playfully, smirking mischievously. I let out a breathy moan for his benefit. Leonard smirks at my noise; he then pulls my shirt from my body tossing it to the floor with his jacket. Toeing off my shoes letting them fall over the edge of the mattress.

Leonard towers over me, kissing at my neck in slow, gentle kisses. I throw my head back in pleasure, biting my lower lip to hold back the moan that wanted to come out. My hands traveled to Leonard’s waist, undoing his belt. He gave me a dirty smirk in return to my motion; I simply smirked back at him undoing the zipper and the button. Yanking his denim jeans down to his ankles, he kicked them off, and threw them on the floor with the other articles of clothing. Leonard’s lips travelled back up to mine, kissing me roughly. 

‘’Leonard..’’ I groan

An inaudible response was given from him and I was unable to decipher it. He just smirked at me; pleased with the way he was slowly unraveling me. The rest of the articles of clothing were soon thrown on the floor, scattered in various patterns. 

Leonard slides down my body, leaving a trail of gentle kisses. His hands roam to places unknown. I pull him up to meet me, and I kiss him roughly.

I was too intoxicated to examine the situation fully. But by the time morning rolled around I was alone in Leonard's bed with no presence of him. I looked around with blurry eyes and there was another person in the room. My mind spun with the presence of a vicious hangover and the after effects of an early morning.

"what....the.." I said quietly to myself rubbing my eyes free of sleep.

"That's gotta be Jim Kirk." I said to myself silently.

Jim was still sleeping peacefully. Snoring softly and moving occasionally. I look down at my barely dressed form quickly in sudden horror. Seeing myself in Leonard's academy t-shirt and my own underwear I scramble from the bed to get dressed. Trying not to wake Jim in the process. Grabbing the rest of my clothes and pulling them on quickly I grab my phone. I rush out the door; walking across campus quickly back to my own dorm.

*

“Destination in 500 kilometers, sir.” I report professionally. 

“Thank you, Parker. Uhura, alert the landing party.” Kirk replied standing up from his chair.

“Yes sir.” Uhura pushed a few buttons on her panel sending out the transmission.   
“Sir, may I put in a request for the landing party….?” I requested

“Of course, who is it…?” 

“ Lieutenant Emma Parker.” I say with confidence. 

“I do not believe she if fit for duty.” He snaps.

“But sir-“

“I am captain here. What I say is final.” 

“May I please speak to you out in the hall.” I demanded

“Fine.” He retorted as he fled to the hall. 

I followed him out frustrated. The crews’ eyes followed us as we walked. I stood outside with a hip popped and arms crossed firmly across my chest.

“I don’t understand why you wont let me go.”

“Because I said so.”

“That’s not a reason, Jim. That’s an excuse. And a pretty shitty one at that.” 

“What I say goes, Em.”

“Jim…I passed my physical…My training is up to date…I need the experience. You have every reason to send me,”

“I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

“Oh! And the truth comes out!” I exclaim throwing my hands in the air. 

“Do you know how awful I would feel if you died out there…?!” 

“So what? What if you died, or got hurt even? Am I just supposed to sit here wallowing in my own sadness?” 

“Em! You’re not getting this!!” He yelled. 

All the crew in the hall stops moving and their eyes shift towards us.

“Move along.” I say, dismissing them.

They continue moving about just like normal. 

“And you’re right, I don’t get this. I have no fucking idea why you wont let me go.” I spit. 

“Fine. Just this once. But if you dare get hurt….”

“Ill be fine Jim.”

‘Okay.” He says plainly walking to the transporter room. 

I leave the hall walking back to my quarters preparing for landing duty.


End file.
